


The Head

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Rafe/Zoran "where's the rest of his head?"“So, where’s the rest of this man’s head?” Rafe asked, his voice distant and distracted from where he sat on the bed, sprawling out like he owned the place - and technically, he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of my Uncharted drabbles!! Love me some Rafe/Zoran

“So, where’s the rest of this man’s head?” Rafe asked, his voice distant and distracted from where he sat on the bed, sprawling out like he owned the place - and technically, _he did_.

Zoran would’ve never splurged for a bed of _this_ size and comfort, the blankets alone made him hyper-aware of the wealth that the Adler residence exulted.

Nevertheless, his lips curved up into a smirk as he waved a hand, continuing on with his earlier story, “It is better if _that_ detail remains undisclosed.”

“That’s a pity,” Rafe commented after a short scoff, swiping up on his tablet before tossing the device at the foot of the bed without a care in the world. He was then turning to brace himself onto the pillows, leaning above the scarred, older man with a devious smirk on his lips. “I bet I could… convince you to tell me, _mm_?”

“You are a minx, Adler,” Zoran warned, a hand raising to slide up and under Rafe’s silky, dark shirt. His palm was warm and heavy, sending shivers rolling through Rafe’s skin. Oh, how he loved playing with _fire_.

The younger man’s grin only grew as he was effortlessly rolled onto his side, staring up at the war criminal with only confidence in his calm gaze, “I’m merely a _very_ convincing person, as you _already_ know.”

"Are you now?" Zoran mused, his thumb brushing over Rafe's hipbones. His lips pulled up into a wide smile, intelligent eyes hooded as he mumbled, "Oh, we'll see about that."


End file.
